deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai
Silver Samurai is one of the antagonists from Marvel Comics. There were two Silver Samurais over the years, with this one being the first, Kenuichio Harada. He appeared in the 81st Death Battle against Shredder. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Silver Samurai vs. Jetstream Sam * Silver Samurai vs Katana * Silver Samurai Vs Kenshi (Abandoned) * Samurai Jack VS Silver Samurai * Silver Samurai vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Silver Samurai vs Shredder (Completed fanon version) * [[Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu|'Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu']]' (Completed)' Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Afro Samurai * Batman (DC Comics) * Genji (Overwatch) * Hanzo (Overwatch) * Kenshin Himura (Samurai X) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Tobe * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Kenuichio Harada *Height: 6'6" | 198 cm *Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg *Leader of the Yashida Clan *Rival to Wolverine *Classified as a Mutant *Illigimate son of a crimelord *Encountered John Belushi on SNL Arsenal *Katana *Throwing knives *Kenjutsu mastery *Teleportation Ring *Steel plate armor *Tachyon Field **Generates energy field to enhance blades **Can cut nearly anything **Can activate field from afar Feats *Cut through a stone column sans tachyon *Overpowered Daredevil, She-Devil, & 2 jungle cats *Led Big Hero 6 & Clan Yashida *Sliced a bullet mid-flight *Served Hydra, Avengers, Yakuza, & Japan's Prime Minsister *Defeated Spider-Woman & Doombringer Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Silver Samurai has the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. Though he can focus this energy through anything, he typically focuses this field through his sword; allowing it to cut through almost any substance. The energy can even be used as an aura for a quick yet powerful blast. https://youtu.be/V_fAsWsBnts?t=9s *The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of Bushido, the history and customs of the samurai class. He is also a highly skilled grandmaster of the Japanese martial arts such as Jujutsu/Aikijujutsu, Karate Do, Bujutsu, Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, Tantojutsu (knife-fighting), Ninjutsu, Kyujutsu (Samurai Archery on or off horseback), Bajutsu (horsemanship), and Samurai strategy and tactics although his abilities do not quite match those of Iron Fist or Shang-Chi despite the fact that both the latter are versed in Chinese martial arts. *Silver Samurai has owned many katanas; but his most deadliest is the Muramasa Blade, which negates healing factors and so can kill immortal characters like Wolverine or Deadpool. *The Silver Samurai has a suit of silver armor that weighs 60 lbs (27 kg) *The Silver Samurai uses a teleportation ring. https://youtu.be/hYF7AzanrzM?t=39s *The Silver Samurai wields the Muramasa, as well as shurikens https://youtu.be/V_fAsWsBnts?t=2s, tanto, and kunai. *Ice or Fire attacks with his sword https://youtu.be/V_fAsWsBnts?t=19s Faults *Most depictions of Silver Samurai cannot cut through indestructible materials like adamantium https://nerdylifeofmine.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/wolverine-logan-vs-silver-samurai-6.jpg?w=700 *Losing streak against Wolverine and the X-Men *Few long ranged options *Magneto and other magnetic characters have a clear advantage against Silver. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Warrior